<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shutdown by Ausomerus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036455">Shutdown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus'>Ausomerus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Link, M/M, Nonverbal Communication, Nonverbal Link (Legend of Zelda), Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sign Language, based off my experiences as an autistic person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Link has a shutdown</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link &amp; Prince Sidon, Link/Prince Sidon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shutdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When I have a meltdown or a shutdown, I go nonverbal.  During those times, I usually use aac using an app on my phone or typing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Link walked into the Zora Domain.  He covered his ears as Sidon yelled something, phantom knives digging into his brain.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes as he heard Sidon speak again, much quieter this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Link, are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link uncovered his ears and shrugged.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything’s too loud, too wet, too bright.  Why?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sidon frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to go somewhere quieter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link nodded, allowing Sidon to lead him out of the square and into a room near the throne room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link watched as Sidon closed the door behind them, then turned back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want the lights off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link nodded, curling up under a weighted blanket that was on one side of the bed.  He pulled out the Sheikah Slate and looked through pictures of the animals he had encountered while exploring.  He looked up as Sidon cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can leave if you want.  Do you want anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link tapped the bed next to him.  Sidon thought for a moment before quietly exclaiming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!  I’ll stay with you, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sidon laid down next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link looked to him before signing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stressed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sidon nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll listen if you want to vent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link nodded before continuing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calamity Ganon stresses me out.  Have to appease all Divine Beasts.  I barely remember anything!  I just want a break.  I’m tired of fighting for my life!  I have to just survive everyday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt warm tears rolling down his cheeks.  Sidon wiped them from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can rest whenever you need to.  You’re welcome here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have to defeat Calamity Ganon.  Have to save Hyrule.  Can’t rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sidon nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just keep going.  You have to rest sometimes.  What would you say to a friend trying to fight alone all the time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to rest.  Don’t fight alone.  I’m here for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sidon nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my friend, Link.  So please, rest.  If not for yourself, or Hyrule, then for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link nodded before hugging Sidon tightly.  He continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boyfriend.  We sleep now.  Goodnight.  Sweet dreams.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sidon blushed, pressing a small kiss to Link’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Link.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>